


Blood At Midnight

by KsWritings



Series: Blood At Midnight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean x Reader, F/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), SPN - Freeform, SPN Imagine, SPN Imagines, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, dean winchester imagines, dean winchester one shots, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester imagine, sam winchester imagines, sam winchester one shot, sam winchester one shots, spn fan fic, spn one shots, supernatural fan fic, supernatural fan fiction, supernatural imagines, supernatural one shot, supernatural one shots, supernatural series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KsWritings/pseuds/KsWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a werewolf; only Sam and Dean don't realize it and accidently kill the wrong person. Her fiance`. When it comes out that she's truly the werewolf, they soon find she has a horrible past she's running from and they end up helping her, but can Dean and her keep their feelings for each other quiet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

You sat in the coffee shop, your dark hair curled just perfectly. Being engaged to the mayor had its perks for the most part, but it was torture. You looked at the blonde on your left and the redhead on your right. To the rest of the world, you three looked completely normal; Just like you were beginning a girls day. The blonde, Miranda, was a demon; the redhead, Amber, was a witch. A powerful one at that even. You however were the most powerful between the three of you. You were a werewolf, apart from the two women who sat before you, only one other person in the entire world knew what you were. Your fiancé. You’d come to an understanding when he found out, he could do whatever or whoever he wanted and your secret stayed safe.  
You sat there in the coffee shop, thoughts pouring through your mind. “Alright, what’s on the agenda?” you said as the two women looked at you. “Well, whats he looking for?” Miranda asked you before pulling her Ipad out. “Tall, busty, curvy, blonde” you said staring at her before taking a sip of your Tea. She nodded and began looking through files. You turned to Amber, “Well? Anything?” you asked nervously. She sighed and shifted uncomfortably. “I cant find anything to break this…I’m so sorry Y/N” she mumbled. You sighed and nodded “Its not your fault, hed went on a business trip to Louisiana before it happened. If that might help you” she furrowed her brows thinking hard. “I might have some family down there, maybe they can help” you nodded as she pulled out her own Ipad and began looking at something. “Pretty?” Miranda suddenly asked. You gave her a look and she laughed alittle. “Of course, what pig doesn’t want a beautiful woman. Ah! Here, what about her?” She turned the Ipad toward you, showing a blonde girl with dimples and brown eyes. “Says here her name is Megan, shes been arrested for prostitution, drug trafficking, breaking and entering. She had charges filed against her for Murder, but they were dropped by someone. Apparently she would take the drugs she bought and sell them. Well, she sold them to some kids and they ended up dying. Had 4 eye witnesses, but someone bailed her out; the charges were dropped and shes roaming free.”  
You nodded and sighed. “Got an address?” you asked her before turning to Amber. “Looks like you’ve got some work to do.” She nodded and looked at you before patting your hand. “Im gonna get to work on it, call if you need any help with her” She said before walking out. As she walked out, two very tall, attractive men walked in. You were mesmerized by them. The tallest one, had dark brown shaggy hair and the cutest dimples youd ever seen. His hazel eyes looked around the coffee shop. You turned your glance to the shorter of the two, his sandy blonde/brown hair and green eyes mixed perfectly together with his tan skin. His strong jaw was flexed and you wanted nothing more than to nip at it. “Tallest one is Sam, shorter is Dean. Winchester. Theyre hunters. No serious charges have ever been filed against them but they’ve been arrested for a fair share of things.” You looked at her, an idea forming in your mind. “What are they in town for?” you asked lowly. She shrugged. “Doesn’t really say, but im sure its got nothing to do with you…” she said staring at you. You nodded looking back as the two men took their coffees and sat on the other side of the café. Dean began to read the paper as his brother began looking on his laptop. “where are they staring?” you asked not taking your eyes off of them. “um, at the run down motel where Henry works. Why?” she asked, something settling on her face. “because, we’re inviting them to the party” you said a smirk coming to your lips as she smirked herself. “Really? Because I would Lo-“ you shot her a look. “No, with one word, they can find out about you, don’t worry, I have someone for you” you said smirking as you stood grabbing your coffee. “Why don’t we leave out the side exit today?” you couldn’t help that devilish grin that crossed your face. She grinned and stood slipping her ipad in her purse. You slide your chair out, standing. You white button down shirt tucked into your black tight skirt made every man in the coffee shop turn and stare. Your high heels clanked against the tiled floor, your grinned, laughing at something Miranda had said as you walked closer to the Winchesters table. Their eyes bore into your figure, drinking you in like a thirsty man returning from the dessert. You looked at both of them and gave a flirtatious smile before pushing the door open and walking out with her right on your heels. You both walked with confidence and when you were in the car and driving down the road you let out the most purist and happiest laugh you’d had since meeting Frank, your god forsaken fiancé.  
“So what happens if the hunters you flirted with and are inviting to the party find out about us? Then what do we do?” she asked staring at you. You sighed pushing your lips out. “we’ll have to run, hide, or give ourselves up…” you almost whispered the last part. Miranda’s head snapped in your direction. “What do you mean give ourselves up? We’re hundreds of years old! Look at all the evil we’ve rid the world of!!” You sighed shaking your head as you sat at the red light. A black car pulled up beside you. You glanced out of the corner of your eye, thankfully hidden by sunglasses and grinned toward Miranda. “Looks like we got a catch” she couldn’t help but let the laugh rumble through her system as she peered behind your seat and out of the back window in the large black SUV. “Well Well, looks like some Winchesters wanna play with the bad girls.”


	2. Blood at Midnight Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader reflects on a hurtful past and her fiance` is introduced.

The two of you laughed as they smirked at you and sped off, you had this feeling in your gut, not quite butterflies. But you did know one thing. You had to meet them and know why they were in town. You sped toward the town house you shared with Frank, not too eager to see him, just to get this research done and over with. Your mind flashed to a few nights ago, the pain striking you quickly.

  
_“What the fuck were you doing?! You think you can just go to some bar with those sluts and flirt up whomever the fuck you want? I got news for you. I fuck who I want. You sit at home, looking the other way like the bitch you are!” he screamed in your face. You glared at him, “They are not sluts! They’re my best friends! We weren’t flirting with anyone! I was thanking the man who had bought me a drink, it was no big deal! You’re the god damn mayor! Everyone knows we’re together!!” Smack. You stumbled backwards falling onto the couch. He straddled you, pinning your arms down. “Get off me!” you growled until he punched you. “Lie still.” He growled back, before ripping your dress open._

  
“Hey, you okay over there?” You were snapped back into reality when Miranda grabbed your arm. “Huh? Uh yeah, Im great” you said putting on a smile. You pulled into the garage and got out, grabbing your bag as you walked inside. “Hey” you said to Frank as he sat at the island in your kitchen. The place was immaculate, every five years the house would be repainted and the wood would be sanded and refinished. You hated living here. “Hello darlin,” he said smiling as he pulled you close and kissed you. “Miranda.” He said a little harsher than necessary. “Frank.” She spat out glaring. They hated each other worse than Amber and Frank did. “We’re going to be working in my office today” you said pushing Miranda toward your office. “Oh not to long though honey, we have plans later” he said causing you to stop. “What plans?” you asked a little to quickly. “Just plans.” He said before standing grabbing his coffee and walking toward the stairs. “Ill pick out something for you to wear” he said before disappearing.

  
“I fucking hate that guy, why do you stay here!” she said as you closed your office door. “What do you think Ambers trying to fix? Shes trying to get me out of this mess.” You said sitting at your desk and typing Megan’s name into different search engines. You sighed after about 20 minutes with your pages of information printing out. “Got them done?” you asked as Miranda finished the invitations. “Yep! You sure you want to invite them?” She asked as she held up the envelope that said Sam and Dean Winchester in her fancy writing. “Yes, now you take Megan hers, I’ll deliver this one.” You said smiling. Miranda nodded giving you that look. “Be careful…you don’t know what they could do to you” You smiled and nodded “You too, she looks dangerous” Miranda chuckled before walking out and out the front door. You grabbed your bag and coat, sticking the invitation in your purse you walked toward the garage. “Where you goin?” you heard from the stairs. You closed your eyes letting out a small soft breath. “Amber forgot her invitation, Im running it over to her” you said turning around.

  
“Well, she doesn’t need one, in fact im not sure why those two are invited.” He said walking down the stairs and toward you, you instantly stepped back away from him. “Oh baby…you think this little scared act will scare me away. Make me feel bad for you?” he smirked evilly. “Trust me baby…..” he pinned you against the wall, making you drop your coat and purse, holding you there by your throat. “It doesn’t” he whispered pressing harder against your throat. You gasped digging your nails into his hand. “please….” You gasped, suddenly the pressure was gone and you fell smacking the floor. You gasped and coughed. He chuckled and poured himself a glass of whiskey. “Don’t be gone to long, or our happy plans…wont be so happy” you could only nod as you grabbed yourself and left quickly. You slipped your sunglasses on and pulled your coat closer around your neck, hiding the dark marks as you walked toward the motel lobby. “Henry” you smiled removing your glasses once inside. “Y/N, hey, whats up?” he asked smiling a little. It was no secret that every man in town wanted you, in fact that was what made being a werewolf more exciting. You could lure men in, with the snap of your fingers. There was just something about Frank that made you feel weak and belittled. You hated it, you hated him. “Well, I need some help. You see there are these two guys, they probably checked in yesterday...or really early this morning. Their names are Sam and Dean? I need their room number” you said flashing that dazzling smile at him. He smiled and shook his head. “Sorry, I cant give out private information, you know that” he said looking up at you.

  
You flashed a grin to him, before sliding some money across the counter. “How about now?” you smirked as he took it and nodded. “216, it has a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door.” You smiled and nodded walking out. As you found the room you knocked on the door. You noticed, with your sunglass covered eyes the shorter of the two peeked out of the curtain covered window. “It’s the hot chick from the coffee shop” he whispered. You sighed putting a hand on your hip. “Whats she doing here? Howd she even find us?” the other deep voice said. You had to use your werewolf hearing to hear them. “I don’t know…hey, maybe shes into a threesome.” You heard the shorter man said, a smirk evident on his lips. You could hear it. “Nice try, but I have something for the both of you.” Your voice rang through the door. Suddenly it opened and the one you knew as Dean stared at you. “What?” he asked the tough guy act back on, “What? Not gonna invite a lady in?” you asked smiling some. He shot a look over his shoulder to Sam who came over and stood there. “Now, you can see both of us. What do you want?” you smirked and put a hand to his chest, the white envelope between your hand and his chest. “You’re invited to the Mayors Dinner Party tomorrow night at 7 pm. Two suits will be here at 9 am sharp. Do not be late and by the way boys.” You stepped closer, making both of them swallow. “If youre gonna hide guns, make sure you have some Lysol to cover up the gunpowder smell. Have a great day.” You turned walking down, knowing they were both watching.  
“Oh by the way…” you said turning. “Im looking forward to seeing both of you there” you said with a smirk, turning you swayed your hips some as you walked. You heard the door slam shut and suddenly. “Im gonna go shower” Sam said. You grinned and went back into the lobby, slipping your money out of Henrys hand and sticking it back in your purse. “Oh henry…you’ve got to stop the drug usage.” You muttered as he laid there passed out.

  
Your phone went off in your purse as you pulled it out, you noticed a text from Frank. You opened it, chewing on your lip nervously. There was a picture of you, talking to the Winchesters. You looked around quickly before reading the new message from him. ‘you lied to me. Get home. Now.’ You swallowed glancing back at the hotel room. “Please let this plan work…..please….I need them…” you whispered before starting the SUV up and taking off.


	3. Blood at Midnight Part 3

                When you arrived home, it was quiet, a little too quiet for your liking. “F-Frank?” you muttered out noting how dark the kitchen was. You walked through the kitchen quietly, listening and only hearing just nothing. Suddenly, as you entered the living room, you noticed a dark figure on the stairs. “F-Frank?” you asked again. “You know…I don’t understand it…do you just _enjoy_ the pain I put you in?” he spit out walking down the stairs. “I…” your voice got caught and you couldn’t think. You backed into the living room, “Who are they?” he asked walking toward you. “Uh...they’re some old friends of mine; I figured I would introduce them at the Diner Party.” You whimpered. Frank nodded before throwing a glass against the wall shattering it. The chunks flew at you and the floor, embedding in your skin, blood rising to the surface as you cried out holding your arm to your chest. “You stupid slut” he muttered stalking toward you.

                You felt the smack before the noise even echoed through the room. You tried and tried to fight him off, kicking him and running for the stairs. You tried to run up them, but his hand clamped around your ankle pulling backwards. You grabbed the railing using some strength you pulled away from him. A growl slipped out of his mouth. “You little cunt, get back here!” he shouted as you ran up the stairs and into a room slamming and locking the door. You reached for your cell phone, but it must have fallen out of your pocket when you were struggling with Frank.

                Miranda, delivered the invitation to Megan just like she was supposed to, she told her about her hair and dress appointment tomorrow and how she would hand deliver her jewelry to her. Megan was beyond excited. She thanked her quickly and let Miranda go. Miranda drove across town to Amber’s house, as she pulled up she noticed how dark it was inside. Going to the door, Miranda knocked, then let herself in. “Amber?” she called out looking around. “Downstairs!” a faint voice hollered. Miranda shut and locked the door before going downstairs.

                Amber worked steadily as Miranda entered the basement. “Good god, what smells?” she asked waving her hand. “That would be burnt rat tail. Nasty little ingredient; did you deliver the invitation?” she asked looking at her. Miranda nodded, “Yup, used the envelop you made so when she licks the return one with her RSVP, shell become his little puppet.” Amber nodded once, before going back to work on her potion and spell. “Speaking of _him_ why won’t Y/N just leave in the middle of the night?” Amber stopped and looked at her. “You’re her bestest friend in the entire world, and shes never told you?” Miranda shook her head. “No I don’t know why she stays, I hate that fucking guy, and I know she does too!” Amber came over and sat next to her, “Frank knows shes a werewolf and uses it to his advantage. He gets a little rough with women, he has her kill them and strand their bodies in the woods, and it’s been this way for a couple of years now. He had some witches band together in New Orleans and put this spell on her, so he can control her during all of this. We’ve been busting our asses trying to figure out what it is, and how to fix it so he can’t do this anymore.”

                Miranda nodded, “I’m scared for her, the way he looks at her like…like he _owns_ her. It’s frightening, and we're considered the evil ones!” Amber looked at her. “Alright, you deliver the tuxes to the Winchesters, and I’ll go check on her okay?” Miranda nodded. “Yeah, okay…Text me the second you know shes okay” She grabbed the tuxes and left. Amber looked around and grabbed a stunning potion for protection before leaving, and heading toward Franks house.

                You were cold, god were you cold; ‘ _I should have worn a jacket_ ’ you thought to yourself. You were shaking, your arms tied to the arm rests of a chair, and your feet tied to the legs. Your mouth was taped, blood ran down the side of your head, your body was beaten and surely broken, but he wasn’t about to let you heal. “You think I’m a fucking idiot don’t you?” your head snapped up as you heard his voice. You tried to look around to where he was. “I had the most perfect evening planned for us; but you had to go and screw some guys at that sleazy motel huh?” you heard the patter of his feet against the hardwood floor. Your eyes blinking rapidly trying to see into the darkness of the room; he was near, you could hear his breathing. The sound of a knife being picked up off a table made you turn your head quickly.

                “Oh I won’t kill you…yet” he breathed out. “I need you for appearances. Apparently those dumb-fuck town folks seem to like your pretty little sweet ass.” He muttered into your ear. Taking the knife and carving a line down your chest causing you to scream against the tape. You hadn’t noticed the storm raging on outside. Tears poured down your cheeks as the smoke from the burning flesh rose from your chest. ‘ _Silver’_ the voice was now shaky in your mind. You prayed as hard as you could that someone, anyone would come save you. You felt the knife finally leave your body as it ended down at your belly button, your clothes were shredded and you shook violently against the chair, sobs wrecked your body.

                “I’ll be back in a few hours, I need a drink, or ten” he uttered before sticking the knife in a table and walking out the door. You heard his car leave and heard a noise on the window. Turning your head to look, you saw Amber standing in the rain. She looked horrified. You shook your head quickly, trying to break free. Frank was getting worse and now Amber knew the entire secret. She tried to get in but you shook your head. She nodded and turned running away, you let out a breath as best you could before relaxing back in the chair letting the pain take over and knock you out.

                Amber sped through the town, she saw Franks car parked at a bar and thought about ramming into it. But she needed help, she had no idea he was doing _that_ to you. She didn’t even bother parking when she reached the motel. She simply put her car in park, jumped out and ran to the door marked ‘216’ and began knocking quickly. When the door flung open a tall man, with long brown hair looked down at her. “Can I help you?” Suddenly there was movement from within the room. “Amber? What are you doing here?” Suddenly, Miranda was at the door. “You were right.” Amber stuttered toward Miranda. “ _What. Happened.”_ Miranda spit out as the Winchesters stood behind them confused. Amber gave her an apologtic look before pushing past her. “We need your help. We know who the werewolf is, and we know where _he_ lives.”


	4. Blood at Midnight Part 4

Amber walked into the hotel room as the one who had introduced himself as Sam shut the door. “Amber, whats going on?” Miranda was instantly at her side asking questions. Amber shot Miranda a look that said it all. _Hes going to kill her._ “So whos the werewolf? And how do you know about this werewolf and what we do?” the shorter one, that Sam had said was Dean asked. Amber sighed shooting Miranda a look before looking back at them. “Because im a witch, and Ive known him for years” They both seemed to back up. Miranda sighed looking down, “Is she okay at least? Conscious? _Breathing_ at least?” Miranda spit out. Amber gave her another look. “shes…” she drifted off, she truly didn’t know the state that you were in. “Wait, is there someone in trouble? Where is she?” Sam asked looking at them taking a step toward them. “Yes, there is a girl who might be in danger, but she wont leave…and we cant get in without her” “Alright, so who is the werewolf?” Dean asked again staring at them getting more and more irritated. “The werewolf’s the Mayor” She said staring at them.

                Frank pulled into the garage and shut his car off closing the door. He got out, wiping the lipstick off his neck as he went in the house. There was something in the air, the hairs on the back of his neck stood as he slowed his pace in the kitchen before coming to a complete stop. “Y/N?” he spoke out, as he slowly entered the living room, gun in hand; he saw your limp frame, laid over in the chair. He slowly walked over and lightly kicked your foot. “Y/N?” he asked more softly. “Baby?” he whispered. “Shit…” he untied you quickly as he scooped your cold body from the chair. “No, No, No…come on baby…” he slapped your cheek carrying you upstairs. “Im sorry…Im sorry” he whispered laying you on the bed. Frank closed his eyes, releasing what you needed. He covered your broken, bloodied body with the warm blankets. “Im sorry baby…I swear, I won’t do it again…just…don’t leave me…please” he whispered kissing your cheek. He left you to heal while he cleaned the living room up, your blood had soaked down into the rug, he sighed rolling it up and carrying out to the dumpster unaware that he was being watched from the 4 bodies sitting inside the 1967 black Chevy impala. The morning sun was just coming up and Amber looked at the guys. “Wait a minute, so the girl, that’s your friend, who invited us to the dinner party tonight, knows what he is?” Dean asked looking at them.  They nodded “She accidently found out and now he wont let her leave him.” Amber added before returning their glazes to watch Frank carry out some bloody towels and throw into the dumpster as well.

                “we have to get in there and make sure shes okay” Miranda whispered to Amber who nodded silently as the brothers talked. They looked at the brothers before sliding out. “Hey! Hey!” Sam whispered. “Get back here!” the girls shook their heads and walked up to the door. “Whew, shes gonna kill you for telling them.” Amber looked at her. “Yeah well maybe she’ll thank me for saving her ass” Amber mumbled as Frank opened the door, sighing he rolled his eyes. “Look you guys, shes not feeling well, she’ll call you later” he said and amber tilted her head. “Really? Because she asked us to come over and help her with her dress” Frank let his face flash with concern for a second before he went back to annoyed. “yeah well she fixed it with my help, so run long. Go bother other people” he said waving his hand toward them as he shut the door.

                “He’s hiding something, and he’s probably already killed their friend.” Sam said sadly. Dean looked at him, “You liked her didn’t you?” he asked quietly, Sams face shot up and he shook his head quickly. “No, She was pretty but I didn’t…” he sighed. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” Dean nodded, he wouldn’t push it, but he agreed with Sam, she was pretty, and if shed been single, he’d been all over that. But now, she was an innocent by stander in this supernatural business and they needed to save her if she was still alive. Amber and Miranda walked back to the car, Ambers phone chimed and she saw it was a text from you. _‘im fine, thanks for looking out for me. He got home just in time before I did actually die. Freaked him out pretty bad. Did you get help from the Winchesters?’_ Amber turned and looked up at the top window where you stood, your face still bruised, but you were still healing. She nodded once and turned getting in the car.

                You watched out the window your facial expression dead. You knew what was going to happen, and you could only hope that you’d be there to watch them kill Frank.

 


	5. Blood at Midnight Part 5

                You were all healed, the bruises were gone but the memories were still too fresh in your mind for you to even look at Frank. You sat at the vanity in your bathroom putting your makeup on. Your mind drifted to your happier memories with Frank, the dates, the soft kisses, and the romantic evenings he would plan for you guys. He wasn’t always so mean and cold hearted. You felt the tears well up in your eyes, softly setting the brush down on the counter you got up and walked over to the closet staring at the beautiful gown you were going to wear that evening. The last evening you would ever spend with Frank.

                Frank Wisemen was one of the most gorgeous, kind hearted humans you had ever met. He considered you before everything else. You remembered the first time he turned violent, smacking your face so hard he loosened a tooth. You’d cried yourself to sleep that night, hiding your humiliation from him. He’d simply gone to bed that night and held you close to his chest. You didn’t sleep at all.

                You let out a shaky breath and ran your hand down the smooth material, picturing all the women that had died at your hands because of him. _Am I making the right decision here? Is killing him solving the problem we haven’t been able to?  Would he forgive me?_

_Would he forgive me?_  

_Would he?_

_Could he?_

                It was the only question that you truly believed you knew the answer to. Frank would never forgive you for doing this to him, saving him and yourself from the darkness that had consumed him. You closed your eyes as the tears brim them. The bedroom door opened with a click and you covered your mouth. You hadn’t spoken to him all day and he had avoided you. Not wanting to mention last night, the way he’d found you; clinging to life. You didn’t think he’d had it in him, to hurt you that badly.

                “Y/N?” he spoke softly from the bathroom door. You opened your eyes; slowly you brought your gaze from the floor to meet his. He looked tired and beaten. “I’m sorry for the way I was last night and how I lied to you” you spoke softly, not wanting anything to upset him. Frank crossed the room and took your hands. “I took things to far…I’m so sorry……” he stared at your hands running his thumbs over the backs of them. “That’s how my father was with my mother…I…I know it’s wrong, I just…sometimes I feel like if I knock some sense into you, you’ll behave…” he sighed closing his eyes.

                ‘ _I’m so sorry Frank…_ ’ you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, holding him tightly as the tears finally coming down and soaking into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry” you sobbed into his neck. He held you tightly, shushing you. Mumbling “it’s okay” and “It’s not your fault” in your ear. You let your mind wonder.

                ‘ _Would they be quick about it? Would it be painless? How would they do this? When? Would he sense it? What would his last words be? Would he feel the pain?’_ you squeezed him tighter. “I love you Frank Wisemen…don’t ever forget that” you whispered as your eyes wondered over the dress again, the pain of what the dawn of tomorrow would bring. “I love you too” he whispered kissing your forehead. “I’m going to go get ready, you’ll look beautiful” he whispered before walking away.

                It was then you knew; you knew you had made a mistake. The constant ache in your heart would be your only reminder of the hell that was going to come your way once you met Death. There would be a special place in hell for someone like you, the damaged and corrupted. You sat back at the vanity and touched up your makeup, finished curling your hair and looked toward the dress again. You stripped down, changing into fresh panties and a strapless bra before walking over to the gown, its red material standing out so vibrantly against your skin, you slipped it on, the slit on the leg going mid-thigh on both sides made your legs look perfect. You zipped the gown up, and fixed your hair.

                As you looked in the mirror, you couldn’t stand to see the figure staring back at you. You were really doing this…

                Amber and Miranda knocked on the hotel door; Amber wearing a beautiful emerald gown that fit her curves perfectly was matched with strappy heels and emerald jewelry. Miranda sported a royal blue gown, more of a ball gown type of girl; the tulle was beautiful and straight. Her heels matched the royal blue tone of her gown; the sweetheart neckline of the girls dress matched that of yours. Miranda’s blonde hair pulled off into an incredible French braid and trailed over her shoulder. Ambers red hair was pinned up, the curls bold against her pale skin.

                Sam opened the door; he was dressed in his tux, a bowtie hanging loose around his neck. “Come on in. Dean's just finishing up in the bathroom” as the girls entered, Sam shut the door and sighed. “So…are you guys ready for tonight?” he asked looking at them. Amber looked to meet his hazel eyes. “Yes, we are…how do you plan on doing it?” she asked her green eyes popping from the color of her dress. “Bullet to the head or chest” Dean said coming out of the bathroom. “Silver bullet” Sam added as Dean nodded. Miranda nodded at both men. “You look very nice. Y/N did a great job picking out the suits” she said smiling as Amber nodded. “Y/N picked these out? How did she know our measurements?” Dean asked fiddling with something in his pockets.

                “She’s always had a natural eye for stuff like that, she used to work in her mother’s sewing shop when she was younger” Miranda beamed. She suddenly remembered that they knew nothing of what she was and laughed some. “She doesn’t like to talk about it…she grew up Amish, in an Amish community. It’s the reason she ran away when she turned 14. She hated it” Miranda said quietly. The Winchesters eyebrows were raised and they looked like they’d just seen something odd. “Uh…alright…so what’s the plan? Attack him before he hurts anyone? How do we get him alone?” Sam said looking at Dean. “Oh don’t worry about that, I have that taken care of” Amber said her hands folded neatly in front of her. “Are we all ready? We don’t want to be late” Miranda said ushering them out the door. “You got what we need?” she uttered to Amber who nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry after tonight she’ll be home free and we can get out of this place.”

               


	6. Blood at Midnight Part 6

The party was buzzing when you and Frank walked down the stairs of the banquet hall together. Your dress flowing freely at the bottom, the diamonds that adored your wrists and neck sparkled beautifully in the lights. Frank held his hand to the small of your back as you grinned along with him, photos snapping and people grinning, asking questions about a wedding that went unplanned and a relationship that was miserable.

                But to them, you already had the gown, flowers, location and food picked. You had the perfect relationship and were soon to be a happily married couple. As your eyes wondered they landed on Amber and Miranda, the Winchesters walking with them. The girls smiled at you, throwing hands up. You smiled, nodding slightly in greetings at them. “Go mingle and behave, I’ll be watching” Frank whispered as you giggled, grinning widely at his comments catching eyes and camera flashes. “I will” you mumbled walking down the stairs and through the crowd.

                The girls handed you a drink and you downed it quickly. “You’re still alive?” you heard a whisper from behind you. You looked up to see Sam and Dean staring at you, disbelief written on their faces. “Yes, why? Were you told otherwise?” you asked softly. They shook their heads looking around. “Stay close to your friends. We don’t want anything getting out of hand” Dean said to you quietly. You nodded as they walked away and split up some.

                “Alright, I have everything I need to clean everything up when this all goes down. And then we will get outta here and never look back.” Amber whispered staring at you. You looked at them. “We still have one problem, we need someone to wear that ring and control me…tonight’s a full moon and I’ll rip all of you apart if someone’s not in control of me.” You said as Miranda and Amber looked at each other. “Well that rings made out of silver, no way is there any way we could wear it.” You groaned looking over at Frank as he danced with Megan. She wore a purple form fitted gown and her blonde hair was pulled to the side. “They should be outta here by 10, so we got an hour to kill….ha...” amber suddenly laughed a little. Miranda and you both shot her an annoyed look and she quickly stopped laughing. “Sorry…so, what do we do now?” Amber asked as a gentleman came up to you and asked to dance. You smiled, though you wanted to say no, you couldn’t. That would make Frank look bad and you didn’t want that. “Sure” you smiled and took his hand walking away to dance.

                For an older fella, he sure was a touchy feely kind of guy. You’d moved his hands off your butt three times already and they were beginning to slide down for a fourth. “May I cut in?” A deep voice asked from behind as the man nodded and kissed your hand. “We’ll dance again later” you smiled and nodded, keeping your opinion to yourself. When you turned you met the Green eyed hunter his hands instantly pulling you close and dancing with you at once. “I don’t do this a lot, but I figured I’d save you from that creep who couldn’t keep his hands to himself.” Dean whispered in your ear. You couldn’t fight the grin that spread across your face. “Thank you” you whispered back, as you both danced easily together.

                Frank watched from a distance, Megan hanging off his arm. “Everything okay?” she asked Frank as he watched Dean made Y/N laugh and smile. “Everything’s perfect” he said with a small smile toward her. “Why don’t we get out of here for the night yeah?” he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. “Yeah, okay” she grinned and took his hand letting him lead her toward the doors.

                You noticed Frank leaving and Dean kissed your hand walking back toward Sam leaving you to stand alone in the crowd of people. Your mind swirled, everything seemed to move in slow motion. This was it…they were going to kill him. “No…” you whispered, finally pulling the heavy lead that was your feet toward the door. “Frank!” you said as you finally grabbed his arm, stopping him. He stared at you that look in his eyes. “Uh, dance with me…don’t go…” you whispered. He gripped your arms tightly causing you to wince. “You ever even look in his fucking direction again, and ill slit your throat you whore. I’ll deal with you in the morning.” He whispered in your ear causing your breath to falter and you to look at him, your mind reeling. “Frank…” you breathed out. “Enough. I’ll call you later to help clean up.” He loosened his grip and walked out with Megan who smiled at you before leaving.

                You notice the Winchesters leave through a side door and suddenly someone grabbed your arm. “10 o’clock time to go. We don’t have much time to find that ring and get you under control for the night.” Amber mumbled pulling you toward the doors. A camera flash caught all three of yours attention and the picture was one for a million words in the morning paper.

                You sped quickly through town Amber was sitting in the driver’s seat and Miranda was in the passenger side, digging through Amber’s purse. “Alright, we have everything we need. We have the chains in the back and Amber has other stuff to help you too….it’s gonna be alright…were almost home free.” Miranda said staring at you.

                You weren’t there, not mentally anyways. Your mind was long gone in the thoughts of what was about to happen, Sam and Dean would kill Frank. They would see you shift, and then they would kill the three of you. You didn’t want Frank to die, but it had to happen, the darkness had crept from only half of his mind to all of it now. It consumed him like the fog does early morning dew. You hugged yourself in the back, letting the painful memories flood through your vision. The beatings, the abuse, emotional, psychical, mental, you shuddered. He had to die; it just meant that instead of being afraid of your fiancé, you’d love a dead man.

                You arrived at the house and held your breath as you three rushed inside. “You guys, its 11:15, we have 45 minutes left!” Miranda said as you three rushed up the stairs. You ran down the hallway and burst into your room. Frank and Megan were holding the sheets to their bodies as Dean and Sam held guns up to them. You saw how Megan wasn’t even frightened; Amber’s potion working the way it was supposed to. You locked eyes with Frank; his worried expression twisted into a dark an evil one. “Why you little bitch……” he said glaring toward you. You swallowed the tears in your eyes.  “Frank…” you began but his laugh cut you off. “You fuckin slut. I shoulda killed you when I had the chance.” He reached over on his nightstand when a gunshot when off. He fell back on the bed, a bullet wound in his temple. 

                Sam looked at Dean shocked, they weren’t 100 percent sure that he was a werewolf. Dean stood there, his gun still raised. The room ringing; Suddenly Amber and Miranda sprang into action. “Move” they pushed the brothers aside and slipped on gloves. They began rummaging through the dressers and knocking pictures down. “Miranda, get the surveillance. Ill destroy the cameras, you collect all the discs and everything. It’s in Y/N’s office downstairs. See if there’s a wall safe down there too.” She added.

                “Whoa, wait a minute. Are you robbing them?! Is that what this was?” Sam yelled toward Amber. She reached in her purse and pulled out a black pistol with a silencer. She pointed it at Megan’s head and shot. Sam and Dean raised their guns. “Don’t…” a quiet voice came from behind them. Your limbs were shaking, as you stared at the bed, tears in your eyes. Dean looked at Sam before he took a step toward you. “I got all the discs. There was no vault downstairs. We’re at 22 minutes and counting. We gotta hurry up.” Amber nodded pulling two blue bottles out of her bag. “I’m sorry Y/N…you ready?” you blinked and nodded, slipping the engagement ring off and onto Megan’s finger. Amber poured one of the bottles into Megan’s mouth and you drank the other. Suddenly, Megan took on your looks as you took on hers.  “We have to move. NOW.” Miranda yelled moving around. Amber put the gun in Frank's hand and looked at you. “Sweetheart, we need that safe…where is it?”

                Dean and Sam pushed Miranda and Amber away from you, “You’re gonna tell us what the hell is going on and you’re gonna tell us right now” Dean said holding his gun to their chests. You looked seeing the full moon peeking out from behind some clouds. “Y/N!” Amber shouted. You looked at her before walking over to a painting and knocking it down revealing the safe. “I need a minute to remember the code.” “We don’t have a minute Y/N! Just rip the damn door off!” Miranda said as Sam held his gun up to her. She glared at him, her eyes turning coal black. “That bullet won’t do shit to me” She remarked with a snarl.

                Dean watched you turn the small hand until it locked. Suddenly you yanked on the handle, the entire door coming off. “Got it…” you grabbed the small bag and peeked in to see the shiny silver laying there. “14 minutes!!” Miranda said looking at her watch as you all started out of the room. “Wait!” you stopped and turned running into the closet, you came out a few seconds later with a small necklace in your hand and took off with Miranda and Amber, Sam and Dean following you. “What the hell is going on!” Dean asked as you all made it to your car's, Miranda shot a worried look to Amber as you winced, gripping your stomach. “Guys…” “We can’t put it on….but he might be able to!” Miranda took the ring and rushed to Dean, shoving the silver ring on his finger he looked at her before feeling the pain in his stomach. “What did you do to him?!” Sam yelled as Dean groaned in pain. Your eyes shot open to reveal golden orange eyes toward Sam, snarls came from your lips.

                “I’ll get the chains, you get the syringe ready!” Amber said to Miranda who dug through her bag finding the stuff. “He’ll be fine, talk him through it! He’s connected to her! He’s feeling her shift into a werewolf!” Amber said wrapping you tightly in chains. Sam talked to Dean, telling him funny stories and situations. Miranda stuck the needle in your neck, the liquid sleep aid invading your body quickly causing your eyes to droop and your growls and snarls to become soft breaths and shallow snores.

                Sam stared at the girl’s anger on his face. “You got a place nearby…she's gonna need to be locked up for a while” Miranda said crossing her arms as Dean stood panting through the pain he’d just felt.  “We got a hunting friend…he might be able to help out…” Sam said watching them closely. “I swear we’ll explain everything…” Amber added picking your hands up dragging you toward the impala as Miranda grabbed the three small duffel bags and let the SUV roll down a cliff and crash. “There, now we’ll all travel together.” She smiled at the boys and opened the Impala trunk. “Uh no demons in Baby.” Miranda grinned “Oh don’t worry, I’m not going in the trunk, she is. Along with our three bags.” She threw the bags in and then threw your body in slamming the lid down.

“Now about that friend”


	7. Blood at Midnight Part 7

You screamed out, pulling against the chains. Your body was hot and you felt like you could kill someone. “Let me out of here!” you screamed, it was deep; the growl rumbling in your chest as your claws came out. You hadn’t felt this pain in years. It was like shifting for the first time all over again. “I’m gonna kill you!” you screamed out again. Your body covered in sweat, your feet were dirty, and your hair was a tangled mess. You didn’t know how long you’d been down there, in the dark dirty cellar. You groaned pulling against the chains again. Being bolted to the wall was starting to drive you crazy, you need to escape. You needed air, the basement door opened and a small amount of light shined down the stairs.

                Boots stomped on the wooden steps as your eyes met those of the Green eyed hunter, he had a tray in his hands and he stood at the base of the stairs, staring at you. “Is this….is this how you feel every full moon?” he asked quietly, the silver ring shining on his finger. You shook your head “once you get in control of the ring, It’ll be a lot better” you whispered. He nodded and set the tray down in front of you. “Uh, I made you a hot meal I figured you were getting tired of waking up to cold sandwiches…” Dean looked awkward, like he didn’t know how to speak to you. “Look, you can kill me. It wouldn’t bother me, I’m a monster and that’s what you hunters do. You kill monsters” you said staring up at him.

                Dean stared at the girl in front of him; she wasn’t a monster, her beautiful blue eyes were shining though there was barely any light. Her skin looked warm and her face was gentle. He shook his head sitting down in front of her. She wore a dingy white tank top and black shorts. There was a chain around each wrist, ankle and around her waist. “You’re not a monster” He whispered staring at the broken soul that was sitting before him. “Yes I am…” you mumbled pulling back away from him. “Just kill me and let my friends go…” Dean stared at her for a second. “Why do you think you’re a monster?” he whispered to you. You stared at the ground “Go ask Miranda for the file…she’ll know what you’re talking about” you whispered.

                Dean came back up a few minutes later and Miranda looked at him “Thank god, 5 more minutes and we would have sent a search party. How is she?” she asked concern filling her voice. Dean sighed “I need to see the file” he said quietly. Amber looked from the television to Miranda, who started at Dean, her stone features not even flinching. “Why?” she asked suddenly. “Y/N told me to look at it” Miranda mumbled curses under her breath as she grabbed the IPad from her bag and pulled up the file, pictures of girls filled the screen. “How many are here?” “452” Amber said standing. Sam and Bobby came into the living room.

                “452 what” Sam asked walking over to Dean who was scrolling through the IPad. “Women….all of them….she….she killed all of them?” Dean asked disbelief in his voice. “Actually, if you’re wondering about the ones she killed….” Miranda took the IPad back and found another folder; opening it she showed the blank page to Dean. “She didn’t kill anyone…he did. He’d rape and beat these women senseless and then she’d have to shred their bodies and no one would report them missing since they all had a pretty serious record and no family.” Miranda shut the IPad down and looked at Amber. “What’s wrong?” She asked as the redhead stared at the muted TV. “We’re on the national news….” Bobby quickly unmuted the TV and silence fell as the anchors voice rang through.

                _“Two women were spotted leaving the event with Miss Y/N Y/L/N, fiancée, to Mayor Frank Wisemen who was found shot to death in his home, with who appears to be…Another Woman. She was shot in the head as well, the weapon found at the scene of the crime, in the mayors home. We’ll have more on this story as we find more information. If any of you have any idea of the where-abouts of a Miranda Harts, please call our tips hotline, the number is at the bottom of your screen.   Authorities believe she may have kidnapped Miss. Y/L/N. Jennifer, back to you”_

                “Shit…” Miranda began to pace; “How did this happen? I thought you said that potion would work!” she shouted at Amber. “It did! But since shes dead, she wasn’t supposed to turn back to normal like Y/N did!” Amber sighed digging through her bag. “Maybe he did something….you know, like he did with that ring…wait. The ring!” Amber stood up straight “Remember how he told Y/N he had her engagement ring made special…what if it protects her against other spells…only lets him be in control.” Miranda sighed running a hand through her hair. “Well this is great…now-.” There was a loud banging on the front door. “POLICE OPEN UP!” Miranda’s eyes widen and she looked around. Dean and Sam pushed Bobby down into the cellar with them. “Run” they mouthed.

                Miranda hugged Amber, “All a part of the plan” she whispered before her eyes turned black and she grabbed a knife plunging it into Ambers back. Amber gasped falling to the ground as Miranda grabbed her bag and climbed out the window. She took off running as the cops noticed her. They chased her into the woods as she uttered. “Next I’ll get that damn wolf” she uttered with a snarl before disappearing.

                You were pressed tightly against Dean’s chest, his hand over your mouth as Bobby and Sam had found an exit. The cops searched the house and called for an ambulance. It seemed like hours but they never wondered down into the cellar. Mostly because Dean had covered the door with a rug; “you okay?” he whispered against your shoulder. You could only nod; the effects of the last full moon began to pull at you, causing you to squirm some. “Sammy and Bobby will be back for us in the morning and then we can leave okay?” he whispered again and you nodded. “Try and rest some, I’ve got you” he whispered in your ear pulling you closer.

                Dean stayed awake watching you rest; he was starting to get the hang of this controlling you. You looked so weak and fragile. Your skin had lost its glow and your eyes held darkened circles around them. You were curled into his side; tears had fallen from your eyes and left streaks on your cheeks. The make-up you had been wearing the night of Frank’s death was still somewhat on your skin, though not much. You looked like you could use a hot shower and some actually sleep. But, what would happen to you now? Where would you go? He’d heard them say that there was a dead girl upstairs. He knew what had happened. Miranda had killed Amber and taken off with her spells and potions.

                Dean heard the wooden doors open; suddenly two large figures came into the Cellar and stared at them. “Morning, get any sleep?” Sam whispered as he worked on undoing the chains. “No, I watched over her, made sure nothing happened.” He answered quickly taking you in his arms and walking toward the Impala. “We’re going to stop and grab some breakfast before heading to a new town for a while. Police just left here and we don’t wanna risk them finding any of us” Sam said helping Dean in the back of the Impala with you.

                “What do you boys wanna do with her? The Demon fled and the witch is dead” Bobby said getting in the front as Sam started the car. “She stays with us…I got a feelin this hell storm is just starting” Dean said wrapping a blanket around your sleeping form in his lap as they sped off.


	8. Blood at Midnight Part 8

Bobby drove all the way to the bunker, keeping an eye on you and Dean in the back seat as he made sure you stayed safe. “I don’t get it, shes a werewolf you guys…she got you to shoot a civilian.” Bobby said as Dean looked at him. “Who beat the shit out of her day after day for years; she was just too terrified to leave.” Bobby shot Sam a look, who shrugged a little and opened the door once they were at the bunker. Dean scooped you up in his arms and carried you down to his room, ignoring Bobby and Sam as they went. “What’s his fascination with this chick?” Bobby asked Sam as they entered the library.

 

          Dean carefully laid you on his bed and covered you with a blanket as you curled up into the pillow and sighed in your sleep. He sat beside the bed on the floor and watched you sleep, not wanting to disturb you. How could he tell you that your best friend killed your other best friend? He stared at you for a while, just watching you sleep, he sighed and stood walking out, turning the light off and shutting the door quietly.

 

          As he walked down the hallway he couldn’t help but feel like Bobby had a point, you weren’t the normal case they were used to working and now it had led to something much bigger happening. He sighed as he slipped out of the bunker to get some fresh air. You were a good person, you didn’t deserve the hell frank put you through so why did you stay? You were a werewolf; you could have killed him yourself. There were a lot of unanswered questions now that Dean had taken a moment to think about it.

 

          Sam came out a few minutes later “We thought we heard the door shut is everything okay?” Dean sighed looking down some “No, it’s not. Sammy, I want Y/N to stay here with us” he said looking up at him. “Dean….we know how this is going to end….” He said quietly. Dean sighed looking away before staring at him. “Maybe it doesn’t have to end that way, maybe she can go on to live a long happy life” Sam stared at his brother before looking down. “Dean….” Dean shook his head. “Sammy, something’s comin for her…I can feel it” he whispered, pain etched into his features.

 

          Bobby was hunched over a book as the boys came back into the library; Sam gave Bobby a look before Bobby looked back at Dean and nodded. “Hey, how is she?” Dean sighed sitting down. “I think there’s something big coming after her.”

 

          You woke up a few hours later, just wrapping yourself up tighter in the comforter as you stared at the bright red numbers on the clock. _8:47 pm_. You groaned rolling over and sitting up. You were still in your dirty clothes and your body ached. You needed a hot shower badly. Getting up and going to the door you listened to see if there was any threat. You needed to make sure Miranda and Amber were alright. You pulled the door open and stepped out into the chilly hallway. You looked around at your surroundings, using your hearing; you listened for voices and began to follow it through the hallways. “I’m telling you shes trouble!” a grumbly voice barked out. “She needs to be protected Bobby!” another rough voice whispered through. “Dean….She’s a monster….we have to kill her” a deep but softer voice said as you rounded the corner. There you stood in the doorway facing the three men, their eyes glued to you. Dean stood up staring at you. “Y/N…..” he whispered.

 

          Miranda jogged through the trees, the rain was in a drizzle and the fog was heavy and thick. She sighed looking at her map, she hated not being able to use technology, and this way was so beneath her in her opinion. As she walked, she heard a noise, snapping her attention to in front of her, she suddenly grinned. She took off running and jumped into his arms, letting them engulf her as she pressed her lips to his. “Jesus I’ve missed you” He breathed out smirking at her.

 

          “I’ve missed you so much Frank” Miranda said smirking at him.


	9. Blood at Midnight Part 9

“Uh, I was wondering if I could shower please” you whispered quietly staring at the ground. Sam gave Dean a look as Bobby rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Dean sighed glaring toward them as he took a step toward you. “I’ll show you where you can shower Y/N” he said resting his hand on the small of your back.

            Dean had this feeling in his chest, where it had come from; he didn’t know. He suddenly felt insignificant, like he had to bow to those who spoke deeper than him. His mind felt foggy, like he was in a daze. He opened his bedroom door and led you inside. “Y/N…I want to apologize-“ but you interrupted him by shaking your head and turning to face him. “No, they’re right. I am a monster Dean; I’m a cold blooded killer. You’re a hunter. You need to do it. You need to kill me.” Without another word, you disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door.

            Dean didn’t know what to say as he watched you walk into the bathroom. You were pale, your skin, hair, and eyes seemed dull, like there was something missing in your life. The water started and he began to dig out dry, warm clothes for you.

             You washed your hair and then your body. You felt empty, cold, alone, and lost. Where were Miranda and Amber? Why hadn’t they helped you? You felt the hot water running down your sore muscles, loosening them as you relaxed. You tried to ignore the pain in your chest. ‘If you just ran away, let him find you, and let him kill you. Then no one else would be hurt or killed because of this damn curse you called your life.’ You thought as the water began to run cold; you shivered slightly and turned it off, stepping out to wrap a warm fluffy towel.

              Dean avoided Sam and Bobby for a while; he looked at the silver ring that now adorned his right ring finger. He stared at it for a moment before getting up and heading toward the library from his seat in the kitchen. He stormed into the library and crossed his arms taking a stance. “We are not killing her. She’s not some creature out killing people in the middle of the night, shes not a monster. I call the shots with her” he said glaring at them. “Since when?” Sam asked confusion mixed with anger set in his tone as he glared toward Dean. Dean stared at him, his features twisting with resent toward his brother’s demand. “When I put this on, it put me in charge of her and I will do everything in my power to protect her.” Dean said staring at them both. “Boy that ring is clouding your mind” Bobby said pushing his chair out from the table. “You won’t handle this, I will!” he yelled walking toward the door.

             Dean grabbed his jacket and pushed him against the wall. “You touch her and I’ll kill you” Dean growled glaring at a shocked and confused Bobby.

             “So does he know anything?” Miranda asked him as they walked. Frank shook his head. “No, but he’s even more pissed off about the fact she ran off with some hunters. Now he’s even more determined to find her, especially when he found out she was hiding with those damn Winchesters.” He said chuckling a dark, deep chuckle.

             “Do you ever feel bad?” Miranda asked as she stared at the ground. “no, shes a bitch who ratted her family out, she’ll be damn lucky if he doesn’t rip her apart piece by piece” he shouted. “But he’s her father” she whispered. “Yeah, he’s also the alpha, he gives the orders and we follow them!” Now quit with this sad bull shit and let’s go! He’s waiting for us”


	10. Blood at Midnight Part 10

Frank and Miranda entered the campsite with four guards following them. An older man came out of the last tent at the very end. His hair was dark grey with some white showing through; he stood about 6’3 and was pure muscle. “Sir” Frank murmured before bowing before him. The man held his head up and looked at Miranda who rolled her eyes and bowed as well. “Just because you’re some ditsy, blonde, black eyed hell bitch doesn’t mean you can disrespect me, I rose you from hell. I can put you back.” He spat at her as she stared at the ground “Sorry” she whispered before they both stood and made their way inside the tent. “So, she’s still with those Winchesters?” He asked looking at them before turning back to the table he had set up.

          “Yes Sir” Frank said nodding his head; he held his arms behind his back and his head high. The man turned and looked at them before setting a golden urn on the table in front of them. “She has to pay for what she’s done. I’ve hunted her for centuries, now I want her separated from the Winchesters. Do you both understand me?!” he growled, his eyes changing to a dark red. “Yes Sir” they responded at the same time before turning and walking out.

          The man turned to a guard who faced forward. “Fredrick…I want you to follow them…I don’t trust them” he said. “Yes Sir Charles, I will keep a close eye on them” he said before walking toward the exit. “Oh and Fredrick?” Charles called out, causing the older man to turn around. Fredrick was older, tall, big build and thick skinned. He was able to protect Charles from just about anything. Charles smiled viciously at him; “bring her to me alive…I want to be the one to rip her to pieces” he snarled with a grin as the man nodded. “Yes sir” he bowed slightly before exiting the tent.

          You pulled at the black long sleeved shirt you wore as you walked into the library. Sam and Dean were currently researching, and Bobby was just coming in with food. You gave him a small smile as he nodded at you. “Gotcha a burger and fries.” He said in a short tone with you. You kept your eyes down and nodded “Thank you” you said weakly. They all got their food, grabbed a fresh beer and went back to researching. You cautiously took your food from Bobby and sat down at the table, kind of keeping your distance. You knew how they felt about you, and you didn’t want to cause any more problems. “What are you researching about?” you asked looking at Dean. He looked at you as you spoke. “Werewolves, there’s a case a couple states over and we’re just brushing up on it.” He said taking a rather large bite of food. “The best chance you have at killing an entire pack is killing the alpha” you said as they looked at you.

          “What’s that do, kill’em all?” Bobby asked looking at you. You shook your head picking at your fries. “Killing the Alpha ends the pack. If the leader is dead, there is no order. No order, no understanding, no understanding, no surviving.” You said looking back at them. “My father was an alpha….and…he died so I know a thing or two about trying to survive without a pack. It’s nearly impossible.” You’d swore that you’d never bring that part of your life up again but here you were, talking about it like it was no big deal. “What happened to him?” Sam asked quietly as they stayed quiet.

          You pursed your lips and sighed shaking your head. “it doesn’t really matter….all that matters is he’s dead and you guys have a case…and since you don’t trust me, I assume I’m going with you?” you asked as they nodded “Yes, but it’s because Dean believes something’s after you.” Bobby said as Dean shot him a look and you looked at Dean. “Well, you wouldn’t be wrong. I am a monster, something’s bound to get me you know, rather it is a hunter, or a monster. I’m bound to end up dead no matter what. ” you said standing and walking out of the library. You shoved your hands in your pockets as you walked, chewing on your lip. You prayed that you could get the hunt done without anyone recognizing you, but you knew how insane the idea sounded in your head.

          You walked into the garage with your backpack on your shoulder and noticed them huddled together whispering, using your hearing, you heard Bobby grunt. “I’m not sitting in back with that _thing_ ” Sam sighed. “Bobby, Dean drives and the back is tiny, I can barely fit” “Then I’ll drive myself” Bobby growled. You rolled your eyes. “Here’s an idea, why not just tie me to the bumper and drag me along, that away no one has to sit by me and the road rash will block out all the hatred you all seem to have for me.” You said throwing your bag in the trunk glaring at them.

Dean tossed Sam the keys “I’ll sit in back.” He said before placing a hand softly on your back and guiding you back to the car. You got in the back with Dean beside you; you didn’t want to think about the fact that you were going to die. That was a given, if not by the hands of your captors then by the hands of the next monster looking for you; and you knew exactly who that monster was. You mind thought back to that night that had changed your life forever as you all drove silently down the highway.

          “You okay over there?” Dean suddenly asked in the quietness. You continued to stare out the window “Where’s Miranda and Amber?” you asked as they all glanced at you before looking to you. “We’re here” Bobby said as he parked the car off to the side of the road. You looked out your window and noticed an old automotive shop. “What? You think they’re a bunch of mechanics?” you asked as they got out. You sighed and followed them rolling your eyes; this place was run down and out of business, no way anyone was here.

          You walked around with a flashlight looking throughout the building. The guys had split up thinking it was a best idea, although you protested, they disagreed and went along with Sam’s plan. As you walked through the building you began to smell something. _Gas. You smelt gasoline._ “DE-.” Something covered your mouth as you fought back against your attacker. But the chemical that was put over your mouth, made you pass out instantly.

          When you woke, you noticed your vision was blurry, as you spotted three fuzzy spots sitting across from you. “Dude….I can’t believe it…they were right. She really is still alive” one whispered. You tried to move but you were tied up and the room was still spinning. “Guess she didn’t teach you guys that the smell of gasoline will screw with our senses.” One of the guys said as he laughed. You shook your head, trying to clear out the horrendous feeling left behind by the gasoline. You pulled on the ropes that held your hands together behind you and felt them grow weaker.

          Dean noticed how puffy your eyes were and the redness around them as well as the whites in your eyes being red. You finally broke free of the ropes just as one of the guys put their hand to Bobby’s chest to kill him. You stood tall, your claws out, your pointer teeth grew sharper and you growled. “Sit down you little bitch and wait for daddy to get here.” One of them said as they grinned and chuckled darkly at you. You tackled the one closest to you, throwing the others off balance. As you fought, Sam, Dean and Bobby all got freed. You looked at them the best you could after killing one of the werewolves. “Go! Run!” you growled, before turning back to the others and continuing to fight.

          Dean stood as still as a statue watching you, defending them, saving Bobby’s life the way you did. You weren’t evil, not even a little. Sam pulled Dean out of the shop as they ran toward the car. “What are you doing? We can’t live her behind and let them kill her!” Dean said as they headed for the car. “Dean we weren’t prepared for three of them. Hell, we wouldn’t have been prepared for two of them with the size they are, let her handle it.” Sam said staring at him. Dean opened his mouth to speak when the door opened; they turned ready to grab their guns and fire, when you stumbled out, cut up, bloodied and barely able to even function. “Damn, thought you guys would be gone by now” you panted out and winced as a pain struck you causing your knees to buckle and the ground hit you quickly.

          Dean came over and scooped you up. “Don’t worry, we weren’t leaving you behind” he said gently as you closed your eyes.


End file.
